


Enterprise 35

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Ella Minnow Pea - Mark Dunn
Genre: 35 was good enough for Nollop, Enterprise 32, Enterprise 35, Gen, Protest pangram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: Surely a 35 letter pangram should do the trick; if 35 letters is too long, then even Nollop was never good enough





	

Vulpine qango jackboots faze word mix - why?


End file.
